A reversible lane is a lane in which traffic may travel in either direction, based on certain conditions. Reversible lanes pose a particular challenge for traffic information/data providers and for autonomous driving of vehicles. In particular, identifying probe vehicles traveling along a reversible lane and determining the active direction of a reversible lane is difficult. Generally, the location of a probe vehicle is determined using a global navigation satellite system (GNSS), an example of which is the United States' global positioning system (GPS). Other examples of GNSS systems are GLONASS (Russia), Galileo (European Union) and Beidou/Compass (China), all systems having varying degrees of accuracy. Under good conditions, GPS provides a real-time location of a probe vehicle with a 95% confidence interval of 7.8 meters, according to the US government. Given that the width of many lanes is only 3 to 4 meters, this accuracy is not sufficient to determine the particular lane of a road segment in which a probe vehicle is traveling. Thus, identifying the probe vehicles that are traveling in a reversible lane is difficult based on the noise in the GNSS location information/data. As a result, determining traffic information/data pertaining to a reversible lane and/or performing navigation along a road segment having a reversible lane is difficult.